1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trolling motor control apparatus and more particularly to such control apparatus involving extension handles having rotary gear boxes which are adaptable to existing trolling motors.
2. General Background
Small, battery powered, electric motors referred to as trolling motors are quite frequently mounted on the bow of small water craft to provide quiet propulsion and maneuvering in confined areas. Such motors in some cases have been equipped with remote electric controls so as to provide a means of steering the motor from one of the passenger seats. However, more frequently the motor is steered by rotating a short fixed handle similar to that used on larger outboard motors. This procedure requires someone onboard the craft to sit adjacent the motor and steer the boat into position. In some cases this is achieved by moving the motor handle with the passenger's foot.
As indicated above trolling motors have been equipped with electric servo controls for steering the motor remotely. Such controls are expensive and require additional power to operate. Examples of such controls can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,845 and 4,841,203. The problem of providing a way to control such motors without the expense associated with servo controls indicates that it must be controlled manually in some manner. As indicated above the manufacturer does provide a short handle for this purpose. However, such handles are awkward to operate on most modern fishing craft. Thus the need exist for a method and apparatus which will allow the motor to be operated manually while the operator is standing and without the need to pivot the handle in a port or starboard manner.
Steering handle extensions have been devised for outboard motors and tillers which allow the operator to raise or lower the handle while operating the throttle of an engine or stand some distance from the engine or tiller. Such steering mechanisms are depicted by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,427, 4,681,056 and 3,955,438. However, these apparatus still fail to provide a method for rotating the motor or tiller without moving the motor handle in a port or starboard manner.
A method for manually driving, steering and tilting a boat propeller with a single handle utilizing a bevel gear arrangement is disclosed by Chase in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,145. However, this device fails to provide for pivoting and extending the handle in an upwardly direction, nor does it adapt to existing trolling motors.